Um novo amanhecer
by Tatyperry
Summary: E se Jasper não tivesse sido contido e tivesse mordido a Bella na sua festa de aniversário? O/S de comemoração pelo níver da Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Um novo amanhecer

**Autora: **Taty

**Beta: **p-mary

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Gênero: **Romance

**Sinopse: **E se Jasper não tivesse sido contido e tivesse mordido a Bella na sua festa de aniversário? O/S de comemoração pelo níver da Bella

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores!_

_Bem, essa é uma o/s em comemoração ao níver da Bella! É bem diferente de tudo o que estou acostumada a escrever, mas resolvi arriscar. Espero que vocês gostem! Agradecendo especialmente a minha __**beta**__ querida, pelas correções e melhoras no texto. Vocês não imaginam o que seria de mim sem ela! __**Paulinha**__ flor, obrigada pela disposição de betar mais essa loucura da minha mente!_

_Sugiro que ouçam as músicas, elas ajudam a entrar no clima! A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. Boa leitura!_

_.  
_

**Capítulo Único**

**Música: ****Just Breathe – Pearl J****am **

**www****(*)4shared(*)com/audio/OJSfWbLw/Pearl_Jam_-_Just_Breathe(*)html**

**.  
**

**EPOV**

Como podia um ser considerado morto se sentir desse jeito, tão dividido? Parte de mim se encontrava totalmente dilacerado, amedrontado como nunca me senti antes. Mentira. Eu havia me sentido exatamente assim menos de um ano atrás, enquanto corria para o estúdio de balé, me perguntando se chegaria a tempo, se seria capaz de salvar Bella das garras sórdidas de James. Irônico, não? Eu fui capaz de salvá-la de James, de impedir sua transformação, mas não pude salvá-la das garras, ou melhor, presas, de meu próprio irmão.

Por outro lado, havia uma parte de mim, talvez um pedaço do meu subconsciente que estava um pouco... feliz? Alice estava bloqueando sua mente, traduzindo um dicionário médico de Carlisle para o mandarim, para evitar que eu visse como Bella ficaria depois da transformação, mas eu não precisava ler a mente de minha irmã para saber que a morena queimando à minha frente ficaria simplesmente ainda mais deslumbrante.

"_Edward, a transformação se completará daqui a cinco minutos."_ – a voz de Alice chegou até mim, através das paredes do quarto de onde eu me recusava a sair desde que tudo acontecera.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Abra agora o meu e o de Edward" – disse Alice, tão empolgada que sua voz era uma melodia aguda. Ela segurava uma caixa quadrada e pequena._

_Bella virou-se para mim com um olhar venenoso._

"_Você prometeu."_

_Antes que eu pudesse responder, Emmett irrompeu pela porta._

"_Bem a tempo!" gritou ele. Ele se espremeu ao lado de Jasper, que também tinha chegado mais perto do que o habitual para ver melhor._

"_Não gastei nem um centavo" eu lhe garanti. Então afastei uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair em seu rosto, sentindo sua pele se aquecer ainda mais sob meu toque._

_Bella suspirou fundo e se voltou para Alice._

"_Pode me dar."_

_Emmett riu de prazer._

_Bella pegou o pacotinho, revirando os olhos para mim enquanto passava o dedo sob a beira do papel e o puxava da fita._

"_Droga" ela murmurou quando o papel cortou seu dedo. Quando puxou a mão para examinar os danos, uma única gota de sangue saía do corte minúsculo._

_Então tudo aconteceu com muita rapidez._

"_Não!" rugi. __**(adaptação de NM pro EPOV)**_

_Eu empurrei Bella, jogando-a sobre a mesa e parti para cima de Jasper, mas ele foi mais rápido do que eu, alcançando-a rapidamente e, com um rugido, cravando suas presas em seu pescoço. Um único som podia ser ouvido na sala ao mesmo tempo, o cessar da respiração de seis vampiros. Não levou nem cinco segundos para que eu avançasse novamente sobre ele, o arrancando de cima do corpo inerte de Bella._

_O fato de ela estar desacordada, assim como sua respiração fraca, me desconcentrou momentaneamente e Jasper aproveitou minha distração para avançar contra mim. Ele tinha séculos de experiência naquilo, mas eu tinha a vantagem de ler seus pensamentos e a minha velocidade, um pouco maior do que a dele. Os nossos rosnados eram os únicos sons audíveis na sala além dos gritos ao fundo, mas que no auge de toda a minha raiva eu não conseguia distinguir muito bem._

"_Já chega, vocês dois." – Carlisle gritou, se colocando entre a gente. "Não foi isso que eu ensinei para vocês e se isso continuar, vocês dois vão sair ainda mais machucados quando os ânimos esfriarem. Alice, leve o Jasper daqui, você é a única capaz de controlá-lo agora. Edward, foco meu filho, a Bella precisa de você."_

_E foi como se aquela simples frase tivesse me tirado de algum tipo de transe. Eu corri até ela, me dando conta de que os gritos que eu tinha a sensação de estarem longe há apenas alguns segundos, saíam de seus lábios._

"_Edward, isso dói. Está queimando! O fogo! Apague o fogo, por favor!"_

"_Carlisle!", gritei desesperado. Era como se eu estivesse revivendo a maldita cena do estúdio de balé._

"_Sinto muito, Edward. O fato de ele a ter mordido na carótida não nos deixa nenhuma alternativa. Ela está prestes a se tornar uma de nós."_

"_Não!" eu gritei, sentindo que se me fosse permitido, estaria chorando naquele momento. _

_Senti os braços de Esme passando pelos meus ombros, enquanto seus pensamentos me invadiam. 'Vocês se amam Edward. Ela queria isso, nada vai mudar e tudo vai ser mais fácil agora.'_

"_Não Esme, não é justo. Não era pra acontecer... pelo menos não _assim_."_

"_Eu entendo sua revolta pela forma como isso se deu, meu filho. Mas eu tenho certeza que o Jasper deve estar se sentindo péssimo nesse momento, também. Agora precisamos esfriar nossas cabeças e sermos práticos."_

"_O que eu vou fazer, Carlisle?" – perguntei, passando a mão inúmeras vezes pelo meu cabelo, me sentindo completamente frustrado por saber que Bella estaria amaldiçoada para sempre, mais uma vez por um descuido meu. "O que vamos falar para o Charlie? E o tratado... nós quebramos o tratado."_

"_Exatamente. Vejo que você está retomando a razão, meu filho. Precisamos ser práticos e rápidos. Eu vou dar uns telefonemas; enquanto isso Esme, Emmett, Rose, tratem de embalar todas as coisas que forem essenciais; e você, Edward... qualquer coisa anormal com ela, me chame."_

"_Até que enfim a Bellinha vai ser uma de nós agora!" – Emmett gritou correndo escada acima, seguido por uma Rose, digamos... não tão entusiasmada quanto ele._

'_Eu te disse Edward, eu te disse que mais uma vez íamos nos ferrar por sua causa. Vamos ter que começar tudo de novo e eu me pergunto, eu _te_ pergunto... vai valer a pena? E quando ela perceber a maldição que é essa vida, a monotonia de anos e anos repetindo o ensino médio... quando ela se der conta que você poderia ter evitado, mas foi egoísta o bastante e acabou ferrando com a vida que ela poderia ter tido?'_

"_Some daqui, Rosalie!" – Eu gritei, sabendo que no fundo ela tinha razão. Sentindo, lá no fundo, exatamente este medo, o de como seria quando ela acordasse e percebesse o que havia acontecido._

_Esme me deu mais um abraço apertado e um beijo na testa de Bella antes de deixar o cômodo para seguir as recomendações de Carlisle, que falava veementemente com Eleazar no telefone. Eu não queria ter que voltar para o Alasca, mas sabia que numa situação de emergência como esta, não havia outra possibilidade. _

"_Carlisle?"_

'_Sim, nós estamos de mudança. É a única alternativa que nos resta.'_

_

* * *

_

_Alice e Jasper surgiram alguns instantes depois. Eu não precisava ler os pensamentos de meu irmão para saber o quanto ele estava sofrendo com todo o acontecido, sua expressão bastava. Jasper sempre se sentira um pouco deslocado em nosso modo de vida, como se soubesse que em algum momento iria sucumbir a tentação, nos decepcionando e, principalmente, decepcionando Alice. _

"_Edward, eu..."_

"_Deixa pra lá, Jasper. Aconteceu, e a culpa foi minha também. Eu sabia o quanto era difícil, principalmente para você, ser obrigado a conviver com ela. Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadoso, mas eu acabei sempre superestimando o nosso controle e deu no que deu... eu ferrei com tudo e nos coloquei nessa situação, como tão bem Rosalie me relembrou."_

"_Argh! Não existe essa história de menos ou mais culpado, e chega disso, vocês dois. E desde quando você liga para o que a Rose diz, Edward? Era pra acontecer, eu já tinha visto isso desde o início. Você quis lutar contra mas era impossível, e aí está a prova de que mais uma vez eu estava certa. E agora vamos, pois ainda temos muito o que fazer e eu estou louca para ver a casa que Carmem irá arrumar para nós." – Alice disse batendo palminhas, como uma criança diante de uma árvore de Natal repleta de presentes._

_Nunca em todos esses séculos de convivência arrumamos uma mudança tão rapidamente! Em menos de duas horas caixas e malas já se encontravam nos carros e todos estavam nova e devidamente vestidos na sala, acertando os últimos detalhes. "Eu e Esme vamos correndo na frente, para acertarmos alguns detalhes por lá antes da chegada de vocês. Eleazar e Carmen já estão a par da situação, agilizando algumas coisas também. Jasper leva o meu carro" – Carlisle orientou, jogando as chaves da Mercedes para ele._

_Rapidamente todos estavam em seus respectivos carros arrancando, um após o outro. Eu peguei Bella em meus braços, já sentindo alguma mudança na temperatura de seu corpo inerte junto ao meu, e cuidadosamente a coloquei deitada sobre o banco de trás do Volvo antes de fechar a porta, olhando para o interior da casa uma última vez. Entrando no carro eu pisei fundo no acelerador, rumo a um novo começo, dessa vez totalmente incerto, ao lado daquela que era a razão de tudo para mim, enquanto Forks ficava cada vez mais para trás no espelho retrovisor. _

**Fim do Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**Música:**** Half of my heart – John Mayer**

**www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/FfvE_cCQ/John_Mayer_ft_Taylor_Swift_-_H(*)html**

O som do coração de Bella acelerando me tirou do meio daquelas lembranças. Apenas três dias haviam se passado, mas de algum modo toda essa angústia parecia se arrastar por meses. Tudo o que eu mais queria era que ela abrisse os olhos. Eu sabia que eles nunca mais seriam daquele castanho profundo que me encantava profundamente, mas ainda acreditava que a confiança que eu precisava naquele momento estaria ali.

'_Edward, é agora!'_

Ao alerta de Alice, o coração de Bella falhou duas vezes, batendo mais uma vez, bem baixinho... e então parando. O processo tinha chegado ao fim.

O silêncio só não era completo devido à enxurrada de pensamentos de minha família que invadia minha mente neste momento.

'_Ela ficou tão linda. '_

'_Eu preciso conversar com ela, tentar me explicar de alguma forma. '_

'_Eu estou tão feliz que finalmente Edward e ela vão poder viver todo esse amor, sem nenhum tipo de barreira. Eles merecem isso. '_

'_Será que a Bellinha vai ser a primeira vampira estabanada da história dos vampiros?'_

'_Mais uma amaldiçoada. Mas talvez, daqui a alguns anos, ela venha a ser a única pessoa a me entender verdadeiramente nesta família. '_

'_É bom ganhar mais uma filha. Ainda mais sabendo que ela faz tão bem ao Edward.'_

Eu tentei limpar minha mente, me concentrando na figura ainda de olhos fechados deitada à minha frente. Ela parecia tão serena, tão diferente dos últimos dias enquanto gritava e se debatia de dor, me fazendo querer socar as paredes diante de minha impotência. Nada que eu fizesse seria capaz de aliviar seu sofrimento naquele instante, e eu me perguntava se seria diferente depois que ela abrisse os olhos e se desse conta do que havia acontecido. Eu sabia que ela precisava de um tempo para se ajustar à nova realidade ao seu redor, aos sentidos apurados, e não queria assustá-la com qualquer movimento. Ela precisava tomar o seu tempo. Então, eu apenas intensifiquei um pouco o aperto de minha mão na sua, tentando transmitir segurança e apoio com o gesto.

Ela soltou um suspiro audível, o que me fez ter vontade de rir diante do gesto tão humano. E então lentamente abriu os olhos, piscando seguidas vezes como que para se acostumar com a claridade, antes de virar a cabeça, encarando o quarto, claramente confusa com o ambiente desconhecido. E quando seus olhos vermelho-sangue encontraram os meus, já escuros depois de dias sem caçar, eu ofeguei com a intensidade do momento.

Pela primeira vez, Alice estava errada. Ela não estava linda. Não mesmo! Ela estava simplesmente estonteante. A pele levemente mais pálida do que o seu normal contrastando com os cabelos escuros e um pouco mais cacheados. Mesmo deitada eu podia ver que seu corpo ganhara um pouco mais de curvas, a deixando ainda mais bela do que em vida; eu só esperava que ela agora pudesse se enxergar com mais clareza.

Ela permaneceu me encarando, sem dizer uma única palavra por incontáveis minutos, seus olhos escaneando cada canto de minha face. Ela ergueu a mão, mas rapidamente a depositou novamente em seu colo, como que temerosa. Eu apertei sua outra mão mais uma vez e fechei meus olhos, esperando que ela entendesse minha autorização muda para que seguisse em frente. E então eu senti seu toque em minha pele. Eu sabia que aquilo estaria sendo tão diferente para ela quanto para mim. Nem melhor, nem pior, apenas... diferente. Nossas peles não eram mais de texturas nem temperaturas diferentes, eu não precisava mais me preocupar em quebrá-la com apenas um movimento. Pelo contrário, ela agora era bem mais forte do que eu e seria assim por algum tempo. Me enchendo de coragem, levei minha mão até sua bochecha, acariciando o local que eu nunca mais veria enrubescer. Ela não retesou ao meu gesto, deitando seu rosto em minha mão, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

E mais uma vez, como sempre acontecera antes, eu me via frustrado. O que ela estaria pensando, sentindo? Seus pensamentos continuavam tão mudos para mim como sempre foram.

"Bella, _love_?"

"Como...?"

"Eu sinto muito, amor. Eu não pensei que isso poderia acontecer em minha própria casa, superestimei nosso controle e subestimei a dificuldade de adaptação de Jasper. Mas ele está se sentindo tão culpado, tão..."

"Não" - ela disse, erguendo a mão para me fazer parar. "Disso eu me lembro, vagamente. Eu me referia a... como eu pareço para... você ainda me quer?"

Pela primeira vez naqueles três dias eu fui capaz de rir verdadeiramente. Minha Bella continuava tão absurda quanto antes. Talvez Esme tivesse razão e as coisas não fossem mudar tão drasticamente como eu imaginava.

"Se eu ainda te quero?" – perguntei arregalando os olhos e prendendo seu rosto entre minhas mãos, obrigando-a a me encarar. "Não devia ser eu a estar fazendo essa pergunta?" – questionei, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"E por que eu não iria te querer? Que idéia absurda é essa, Edward?" – ela perguntou, parecendo confusa.

"E por que _eu _não iria te querer, Bella? Justo agora que não preciso mais me controlar ao seu lado, que posso ser eu mesmo sem medo de te machucar, de acabar te matando em um movimento impensado?"

"Eu... hum... quer dizer que você não precisa mais se controlar?" - ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, enquanto um sorriso malicioso surgia em seus lábios.

"Amor" – eu disse, depositando um beijo em seus lábios dessa vez sem reservas, podendo explorar sua boca com a minha como sempre quis. "Nós teremos toda a eternidade para isso, mas agora eu imagino que você precise caçar, e além do mais, tem uma família inteira lá embaixo ansiosa para te ver."

"Inteira?" – ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Hum... digamos que uns mais ansiosos do que outros." – eu disse rindo, entrelaçando nossas mãos. "Preparada?"

"Se você estiver ao meu lado, sempre!"

"Eu te amo Bella."

"Eu também te amo Edward."

'_Edward, você já a monopolizou demais, traga-a aqui agora mesmo!'_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Nós deixamos o quarto e eu pude ver que estávamos em uma casa que eu não conhecia. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar a Edward onde estávamos a visão à minha frente, quando chegamos ao topo de escada, me fez congelar. A sala estava toda decorada com faixas onde eu podia ler '_Feliz Aniversário, Bella'_, além de uma mesa com alguns presentes.

"Bella!" – Alice gritou correndo em minha direção. "Você ficou tão linda! Eu sabia que seria assim! E então, gostou da surpresa?" – ela perguntou, apontando para a sala.

"Alice, a gente só comemora aniversário depois de um ano. O que é tudo isso?" – perguntei, me aconchegando mais sobre os braços de Edward, parado ao meu lado, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Não, _bobinha_. Não estamos comemorando seu aniversário de vampira. Estamos terminando a festa que precisou ser, bem, você sabe..."

"Edward, me diga que isso é um pesadelo e que eu ainda não acordei!"

"Vamos, amor. Não vai ser tão ruim, eu prometo."

Nós descemos as escadas e logo eu fui abraçada por cada membro da família. Inclusive Rosalie, que me pegou de surpresa ao passar seus braços – meio sem vontade, é verdade – pelas minhas costas, em um abraço desajeitado. Jasper foi o único a manter distância, parado em um canto da sala, como que com medo de se aproximar. Aquilo não fazia sentido para mim.

"Edward, por que Jasper está afastado, sem falar comigo?"

"Ele se sente culpado por tudo o que aconteceu."

"Mas ele não teve culpa..."

"Eu sei, Bella. Eu já disse para ele que a culpa de tudo foi na verdade minha, mas..."

"Ei" - eu disse, ficando nas pontas dos pés para que nossos olhos ficassem na mesma altura. "Pode ir parando com isso. Ninguém tem culpa de nada. Aconteceu e eu não podia estar mais feliz. É estranho pensar que... Oh meu Deus. Charlie! Como ele está? O que ele acha que aconteceu?"

"Calma, _love_. Carlisle ligou para o Charlie depois que saímos de Forks. Ele disse algo sobre termos cometido uma loucura adolescente, fugindo juntos. Claro que Charlie ficou possesso, mas Carlisle disse que a família estava toda empenhada em nos encontrar e que ele manteria contato."

"Pobre Charlie!" – eu disse, sentido uma sensação ruim dentro de mim ao me dar conta que nunca mais poderia ver meu pai ou minha mãe. "Eu quero ligar para ele, Edward. Eu conheço o Charlie, ele não vai sossegar até ouvir isso vindo dos meus próprios lábios."

"Tem certeza, amor?"

"Tenho."

"Okay, então. Vamos ligar para o Charlie..."

Edward me entregou seu celular e a família inteira fez silêncio enquanto eu discava os números do lugar que facilmente aprendi a chamar de lar. Charlie atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Alô?"

Eu respirei fundo, mais por hábito do que por necessidade, pensando no que diria. Toda a coragem parecia ter desaparecido, como em um passe de mágica.

"Bells, é você?"

"Oi Char... oi pai. Como você está?"

"Como você acha que eu estou, Bells? Recebo um telefonema dizendo que você resolveu fugir com o Edward, sem qualquer despedida, bilhete, sinal de fumaça, nada que pudesse me indicar que você está bem e você acha que eu estou como?"

"Eu sinto muito, pai, de verdade! Não foi algo planejado. Simplesmente resolvemos e colocamos os pés na estrada. Mas estamos bem, eu estou feliz, pai. Não é isso que importa?"

"Você está grávida, não é? Vocês ficaram com medo de me encarar, de encarar Carlisle e Esme e fugiram, não foi? Volte pra casa, Bells. A gente pode... dar um jeito nisso."

"Não, pai. Eu não estou grávida." – disse com um suspiro. "Nós apenas resolvemos... seguir nossos corações."

"Foi ele, não foi? Foi ele quem te convenceu a fazer isso, não foi, Bells? Você era uma menina tão centrada até ele aparecer."

"Não, Charlie, Edward não tem culpa de nada. E se for para ficar culpando-o eu vou desligar e você nunca mais vai ouvir falar de mim. Eu juro para você."

"Não, tudo bem. Me desculpe, eu estou nervoso, preocupado com você."

"Não fique, pai. Eu estou feliz... _nós_ estamos, na verdade! Eu prometo que ligarei de vez em quando, okay?"

"Onde vocês estão?"

"Sem essa, Charlie. Eu não sou tão ingênua quanto você pensa. Eu volto a ligar."

"Bells?"

"Sim, pai?"

"Eu te amo e... se algum dia você quiser voltar para casa..."

"Eu também te amo, pai."

Assim que desliguei o telefone, me sentindo mal por saber que estava fazendo Charlie sofrer, eu senti os braços de Edward ao redor da minha cintura, seu hálito morno em meu ouvido. "Vai ficar tudo bem minha Bella, eu juro."

"Hora de abrir os presentes!" – Alice gritou, correndo até mim com uma caixinha na mão. Eu congelei ao olhar o embrulho. Era exatamente o presente dela e de Edward que culminara em tudo aquilo.

Eu olhei para Edward, que me encarava com expectativa em seus olhos, antes de desembrulhar o presente, revelando um CD. Eu voltei a encará-lo, erguendo uma sobrancelha, confusa sobre o que aquela mídia conteria.

"Eu gravei todas as minhas composições neste CD. Assim você poderia ouvir quando eu não estivesse por perto. Mas agora, eu terei toda a eternidade para tocar para você." Ele disse, fazendo uma trilha com seus lábios pelo meu pescoço.

"Oh, Edward! Obrigada. Por tudo!" – eu disse me virando, colando nossos lábios.

"Eita que nossa irmãzinha não perde tempo! Será que eles vão bater nosso recorde, Rose?"

"Cala a boca, Emmett!" – eu e Edward dissemos juntos, fazendo toda a família rir.

"Eu também te amo, irmãzinha" – ele disse, se aproximando e bagunçando meu cabelo.

"Falando em irmã..." – Carlisle tomou a palavra, se aproximando de mim e de Edward. "Bem-vinda oficialmente à família, Bella. Eu e Esme estamos muito felizes de termos você como filha agora e, como tal, nós temos algo para você."

"Mas vocês já me deram um presente."

"Que não poderá mais ser usado, querida." – Esme disse, se aproximando também. "Jacksonville é praticamente impossível para nós por causa do sol, e, além disso, você precisará aprender a se controlar antes de ficar perto de tantos humanos e também não podemos correr o risco de Renée te ver por aí."

Eu senti um aperto ao pensar em minha mãe. Eu não poderia ligar para ela, como havia feito com Charlie, afinal, ela não engoliria tão fácil a história. Ela sempre fora tão perceptiva... mas então resolvi deixar para pensar naquilo em outro momento, voltando a encarar Carlisle e Esme, que me estendiam uma caixinha aveludada.

Eu ofeguei ao ver uma linda pulseira de prata apoiada no cetim na parte de dentro da caixa. Bem no centro da pulseira, o brasão da família, que todos usavam. Eu tinha certeza que se fosse possível, eu estaria chorando naquele momento.

"Esme, Carlisle, é lindo! Muito obrigada!" – eu disse me jogando sobre eles, os abraçando.

"De nada, querida. Você é realmente muito bem vinda a esta família." – Esme disse, me dando um beijo na testa.

"Agora..." Carlisle disse, voltando seu olhar para Edward. "Eu acho que você deveria levá-la para caçar. O incômodo em sua garganta deve estar enorme e eu imagino que ela vai se sentir mais à vontade ao seu lado do que com qualquer um de nós."

"Caçar?" – perguntei, me sentindo subitamente nervosa com a idéia de sugar o sangue de algum animal, além do medo de acabar fazendo algo errado, decepcionando todos eles.

"Sim, Bella. Sua garganta não está ardendo?"

"Bem, sim... um pouco. Mas será que eu vou dar conta?"

"Eu te ensino, amor! Não é difícil, é apenas uma questão de instinto. Vamos?"

Eu dei um passo, entrelaçando nossas mãos novamente, enquanto ele me puxava em direção à porta. Estávamos na escada, rumo ao jardim, quando ouvi a voz de Jasper pela primeira vez desde que despertara.

"Bella?"

Eu senti Edward retesar o seu corpo ao meu lado, mas me virei, encarando meu irmão. Ele estava parado bem no meio da porta, parecendo levemente nervoso, talvez captando os sentimentos meus e de Edward.

"Sim, Jasper?" – respondi abrindo um sorriso, tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem.

"Eu também tenho um presente para você." - Ele disse me estendendo uma caixa, não muito diferente da de Esme e Carlisle.

Eu me vi um pouco confusa, mas soltei a mão de Edward e caminhei até ele. Sentindo minhas pernas bambearem ao ver o conteúdo da caixa; eu abri o relicário, com as mãos trêmulas, e lá dentro havia de um lado uma foto de Renée, e do outro, de Charlie.

"Oh, Jasper! Isso é..."

"Não precisa agradecer, Bella. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, depois de tudo. Apenas uma forma de manter o passado sempre presente na sua vida. Eu sei como você gostaria de ter tido tempo para prepará-los, para se despedir deles. Pelo menos assim, eles estarão sempre com você e você sempre será capaz de se lembrar dos seus rostos."

"Obrigada, Jasper. E não apenas pelo relicário, mas por tudo. Não, não foi como eu imaginara, mas eu estou feliz e sei que tudo vai ficar bem."

"Vai mesmo." – Alice disse surgindo de repente, abraçando Jasper pela cintura. "Agora, vocês dois tratem de ir logo, porque eu e a Bella temos muitas coisas para organizar ainda. Eu preciso começar a cuidar do novo guarda-roupa dela, _pra ontem_."

"Jura? Minha força e poderes de recém-nascida não vão me livrar disso?" – perguntei, um pouco esperançosa.

"Claro que não! Agora você é uma Cullen, e precisa se vestir como tal." – Alice respondeu, com as mãos na cintura, batendo um pé firmemente sobre o cimento da escada.

Rapidamente Edward estava novamente ao meu lado, nossas mãos entrelaçadas mais uma vez. "Vamos, amor..." – ele disse, depositando um beijo em minha bochecha. "Quanto mais cedo você a deixar fazer isso, mais cedo você se livra... e mais cedo poderemos ficar a sós novamente. Eu imagino que você tenha muitas perguntas para me fazer."

"Hum... perguntas? Sim, algumas." – disse sorrindo. "Mas na verdade tenho _outras_ prioridades no momento, as perguntas podem esperar um pouco mais."

E dito isso, comecei a correr em direção à parte de trás da casa, deixando um Edward parecendo um tanto quanto aturdido para trás. Não demorou muito para que ele me alcançasse, me puxando para um novo beijo.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella."

"Pra sempre, Edward."

"Pra sempre."

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_Olá flores, e então, me deixem saber o que acharam okay? Reviews são sempre bem vindas! A idéia surgiu de repente, mas eu sempre senti falta disso, desse olhar do Edward sobre a Bella recém transformada. Em BD tenho a sensação que ele está tão preocupado com o que pode acontecer, que não se permite curtir a Bella realmente, admirar toda a sua transformação. E eu amo o Jasper e a Alice, então precisava dar um certo destaque para eles também. Bem, eu realmente espero que vocês possam ter gostado. Até a próxima! bjusssss_


	2. Aviso

**Oi amores,**

**Lembram que há um tempo atrás eu avisei que ia dar uma entrevista para o Robsten(ponto)com e abri para que vocês fizessem perguntas e tudo? Pois é, finalmente a entrevista saiu e já está no ar. Vocês podem escutá-la no link: www(ponto)robsten(ponto)com/?p=17273**

**Lá eu falei de todas as minhas fics, de autoria própria e das traduções e ainda dei uma prévia da próxima que estrearei assim que finalizar O Poder da Resistência.**

**Espero vocês por lá!**

**bjussss**


End file.
